


Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Faulty Flashlights, Gabriel is Afraid of the Dark, High School AU, High School Field Trips, M/M, Sam helps him be not afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is afraid of the dark and they’re taking a class trip to Carlsbad Caverns to go exploring.  All of the students are paired up to explore, and Gabriel is terrified of his secret being outed, so he is glad when he is paired up with Sam.  His best friend will at least make sure he doesn’t freak out too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Making Wishes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a prompt from a lovely little anon: Gabriel is afraid of the darkness and always sleeps with lights on. Then his class makes an exercise and they have to sleep with 3 people in a room. Gabe don't want to go there and embarassing in front of the others. But Sam helps him with the mean kids from his class and during the night. He has a crush on Sam and is happy to be close to him. HS AU
> 
> I changed it up and tweaked it a little bit so they are going cave exploring instead of being stuck in a room with other students. Mostly so I could have makeouts happen. Hehehehe. :3 
> 
> Also, yes, I borrowed the title from FOB. Shhhhhhhh. <3

  
  
  
  
"Sam, I can’t do this.  I simply cannot do this.  I refuse.  I would rather flunk out that try going-"

  
"Gabe.  It’s gonna be okay.  I promise."  Sam messed up Gabriel’s hair to give him something else to focus on and held out their flashlight.  "We’ll be good.  We’ve got a flash light, we don’t have to go far, and you’re only going to embarrass yourself in front of me."  

  
Gabe sucked in a slow breath and nodded, straightening his hair.  Ms. Madison was staring at them with a raised eyebrow, wondering why they hadn’t dashed in after the others yet.  He looked at the yawning mouth of the cave and shuddered.  

  
"Come on Gabe.  We gotta get going.  It’s at least a half mile to the pool.  All the paths lead there and all of them lead back.  We’re not going to get lost.  I promise."  Sam coaxed, pushing Gabriel towards the entrance. 

  
Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s arm the second they were inside the cave.  Even here, next to the entrance where it was well-lit, he was terrified.  People did this for fun?  Why had they been brought out here?  Some sort of torture?!  ”Sam, I can’t-”  

  
"Gabriel."  Sam covered Gabriel’s hand with his own and squeezed.  "Just hold onto me.  I’ve got the flashlight right here, okay?  We’ll be fine, I promise."

  
His pressing tightly against Sam was only mostly fear.  A tiny bit of it was for show.  It wasn’t often that he had a fully paid-for excuse to press himself against Sam like this.  Gabriel smiled when he felt Sam’s arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him close.  A moment later the flashlight clicked on and Gabriel relaxed a little.  It helped that he could hear the other students running ahead.  

  
Sam kept his arm around Gabriel and held onto him as he walked them deeper into the cave.  A shiver went up his spine at how the temperature dropped when they got beyond the ring of light at the entrance.  He pulled Gabriel closer.  Gabriel always got cold easily.  

  
It didn’t take them long to come across where the road forked and split off in six separate directions.  It was obvious that most of the class had made the choice to stay together and Sam could see the brief bursts of light when their flashlight shone back down the tunnel.  ”Shall we take a different way?”  Sam offered up the choice to Gabriel, knowing he didn’t want anyone to see him like this.  

  
Gabriel swallowed and nodded, pointing to one of the other paths.  ”Let’s go this way.”  

  
"You got it!"  Sam smiled and started to walk them forward.  They could hear loud voices echoing in the cave.  He felt Gabriel start to relax as they walked further.  

  
Then the flashlight flickered.  

  
Sam rubbed Gabriel’s side and shook the flashlight.  The light steadied.  ”See?  Nothing to worry ab-“

  
The light went out.  

  
Gabriel sucked in a frantic breath, both of his hands scrambling to press against Sam.  ”Sam, Sam, what are we going to do!”  

  
"Shhhh."  Sam wrapped both of his arms around Gabriel.  "You’ve got the spare batteries in your pocket, don’t panic Gabe.  I’m right here.  You’ve got me right here, I’m not leaving.  Just grab the batteries, and I’ll put the new ones in.  Okay?"  

  
"O-Okay."  Gabriel hated how his voice shook, but he didn’t have a choice.  He stuffed his hand into his pockets and scrambled for the batteries that he had put in there earlier with all the candy.  He relaxed again when his fingers found them and he pulled them out triumphantly.  "Got them!"  

  
"Okay.  Hold on."  Sam moved his hand slowly over Gabriel’s arm and down his shoulder, all the way to his hand, wrapping his much smaller hand in his own.  "Drop them into my palm."  Sam instructed softly, feeling Gabriel do just that.

  
Sam took the batteries and dropped the old ones out of the flashlight, letting them clatter to the ground.  ”One second Gabriel, almost done.”  He pressed the batteries into the flashlight, then tensed.  Okay.  Okay that might be a problem.  

  
"Sam?"  Gabriel pressed his face against Sam’s chest, shaking a little.  

  
"Gabriel, the batteries aren’t the right size."  Sam said, keeping his voice soft.  He wrapped his arms around Gabriel when he felt the smaller man start to shake in earnest.  

  
"Wh-what do you mean they aren’t the right size?  Old Maddy gave them to us!"  

  
Sam snorted out a laugh at Gabriel’s nickname for their teacher.  ”Even teachers can make mistakes.  It’ll be okay.”  

  
"It won’t be okay!"  Gabriel could feel the panic rising and he started to pace, frantic and upset.  "Sam, it’s not okay!"  

  
"Gabriel, there’s only one way in and one way out.  We’ll follow the wall and make our way back to the entrance."  Sam said, trying to keep his voice low and soothing.  

  
"No, no, no, we can’t, we’re going to be stuck and Old Maddy is such an idiot that she probably isn’t going to notice that we’re even gone and then we’ll be stranded here-"

  
"Gabriel!"

  
"And then we’re going to have to hitchhike home and then we’ll be taken advantage of because you’re gorgeous and I’m pint-sized and some creepy ass trucker will pick us up and…"  Gabriel paused for a minute to try to suck in air, panic rising even higher.  

  
It was dark as pitch in the damn caves, but Gabriel was pressed solidly against him.  Sam reached down and cupped Gabriel’s face in his hands, swiping his thumbs slowly over his cheeks.  ”Gabriel.  I’m not going to let anything happen to you.  I promise.”  

  
Gabriel choked down a small sob.  ”I’m scared.”  

  
"I know.  But I’m right here.  And I’m not gonna leave."  Sam promised again, leaning close to press a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.  "Can you move?"  

  
"Think my feet might be glued to the ground.  I’m a little tense."  Gabriel admitted, wondering if he could get Sam to kiss his forehead again so that this way he could pay attention to how soft those lips were.  

  
Sam chuckled.  ”Then I’ll have to figure out how to relax you.”  

  
"Make out with me."  Gabriel blurted, then cursed himself a moment later.  Dammit.  Apparently he had no brain-to-mouth filter when terrified.  

  
"Okay."  Sam whispered and leaned in.  

  
Okay?  What the hell did oka-…Gabriel let his eyes fall shut as Sam’s lips pressed oh-so-carefully to his.  He hummed and pressed closer to Sam, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  

  
Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hips and lifted him easily, separating their lips only for a moment to gasp out, “Legs around my waist Gabriel.”  

  
Gabriel groaned and did as Sam demanded, and suddenly the kiss turned from sickly sweet to holy-fuck-hot.  Sam’s tongue swept into his mouth, claiming him and demanding a response from him.  He whined and tried to give back as good as he was getting, but he was surrounded by the sensation of Sam, wrapped around him like this.  

  
Sam eventually pulled back from Gabriel, panting softly against his lips.  ”How’d that work?”  

  
"I don’t know.  I think I need more convincing."  Gabriel said, grinning.  

  
"Good."  Sam leaned in again, but paused just before devouring Gabriel again.  "Then you’re going to pull out your iphone and lead us out of here with your flashlight app."  

  
Gabriel blinked and laughed, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss.  ”Sounds good Sammy.  Sounds good.”  

  
The dark didn’t seem nearly as terrifying when Sam was there.  That meant only one thing.  He needed Sam to always be there.  

  
….yeah.  He was cool with that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
